


Waved Off

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [131]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Narcissa asks a favour of Harry.





	Waved Off

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 551: Wave.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything wonky.

~

Waved Off

~

“Is that what you need, Draco?” Narcissa stepped forward. “Because all you need do is ask. When you told me you wanted an ocean theme, I did it, didn’t I? Even down to the wave mural in your bathroom.” 

Pulling away from Harry, Draco turned to face her. “This isn’t about murals or decor, Mother. It’s about respect. You burst in on me when I was…entertaining. You embarrassed me in front of Harry. What’s to stop you from doing that if I move back in?” 

Narcissa drew breath, but Draco shook his head. “No! I need to go think.”

~

Draco stalked off with a dismissive wave. Harry bit his lip. “I should go after him—”

“Please wait a moment,” said Narcissa, eyes glistening. “I get the feeling you hold some influence over Draco.” 

“Maybe.” Harry frowned. “Let me be clear, though. I will not try to influence him or persuade him to doing something he doesn’t want to do.” 

“I would never ask that.” Narcissa moved closer. “All I ask is you let him know I have no hidden agenda. All I want is my family back together.” 

Harry exhaled, finally nodding. “I’ll pass along the message,” he promised.

~


End file.
